


Subway Snooze

by missmarvellous



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: 2019 is the year we're pushing forth the spiderstruck agenda with everything we've got letsgooo, M/M, i love these boyz!!! love them!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarvellous/pseuds/missmarvellous
Summary: Sam falls asleep with Miles on the subway and wakes up to find Kamala giggling. Ship names ensue.





	Subway Snooze

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: okay okay i'm so glad that ppl are suddenly making spiderstruck (spideynova? samiles?) content again. i've waited 3 years for this ship revival, man!
> 
>  
> 
> if you think i'm kidding about waiting 3 years, this fic was literally smth i wrote in 8th grade for nova week way back in 2016, but never posted bc i got too embarassed. i found this buried at the bottom of my docs and still liked the gen idea, so i spruced it up to make it slightly less cringy lmao. and honestly, i just wanted to write smth and post it, even if it wasn't too great, so i could get back into the writing groove.
> 
>  
> 
> anyways!!! i love these boys and even though i have my own issues w/ some of the choices made in champions, i'm seriously excited for the next issues and future interactions btwn them. w/o further ado, here's my dumb fic and i hope you enjoy!

Sam woke up to the sound of Kamala giggling.

He didn’t even remember dozing off, but it had been a long day. He had pretty much been wiped after stopping a rogue haywire robot-clone-thing in Central Park with Kamala and Miles - it wouldn't have been surprising if the rocking of the subway had lulled him to sleep.

Suppressing a huge yawn, Sam turned to Kamala and asked her, “What’s going on?”

Kamala grinned and pointed beside him.

Sam turned his head and immediately felt all the blood rush to his cheeks. _Oh._

Miles had apparently fallen asleep too. Only he had done it on Sam. To be more accurate, his head was laying on Sam’s right shoulder, snoring softly.

Sam turned back to Kamala. “Please tell me you did not take pictures.” he pleaded.

To answer his question, she shoved her phone into his face, trying to hide her laughter, but failing miserably. Sam blushed even harder when he saw them. He had been laying his head atop of Miles’, quietly dozing with Miles clutching his arm like he was some kind of teddy bear, their arms severely intertwined, which he did not realize before. Now that he noticed it, it was impossible to ignore, with Miles’s vice like grip on his arm and what not.

What was even harder to ignore was that Miles was clutching his hand in his sleep. Really tightly. Sam might have freaked out a bit had it not been for their present audience.

“You guys were hardcore cuddling.” Kamala informed him. “It was kind of cute.”

“Please tell me you did not send that to anyone.” he pleaded.

She scoffed, but her eyes sparkled with unrestrained mischief. “I’m hurt that you would assume that I sent it to one person. I sent it to the whole team, of course.”

“What?!”

Kamala broke into laughter. “Kidding, kidding. I respect your privacy.”

Sam released a breath. “Well, I'm glad to see you have some decency.”

Kamala smirked. Sam still had the feeling that there was something she hadn't said yet and eyed her warily. She got the hint and heaved a big sigh.

“Buuuut,” Kamala stretched out,  “I did consult Viv on something.” She flashed him a sheepish grin.

Sam groaned, already feeling the flush of embarrassment crawling up his neck to his cheeks. “Oh no.”

She pouted. “Why are you immediately assuming it's something bad?”

“Because I know whatever's coming next is going be at my expense or totally embarrass me.”

Kamala raised her hands in a show of defense.  “It's not bad! Or embarrassing. I think.”

Sam groaned again. “Can you just spit it out already?”

“Fine, fine. Viv helped me coin a moniker for you two of sorts . . . Spiderstruck!”

Silence. “Spiderwhatnow?”

“You, know,” Kamala motioned with her hands, “like starstruck, but with spider in it. Viv said it represented both yours and Spidey’s elements. Spiderstruck! I thought Spideynova would work better, but Viv insisted that Spiderstruck was better.”

“Okay, it may just be the sleepiness, but I literally don't know what any of that is supposed to mean.”

Kamala suddenly averted her eyes and shuffled her feet on the subway floor. “It's a brotp name. Or, -”

It dawned on Sam before she even said it . “- an otp name.”

Kamala gave him a helpless grin.

Sam dropped his head in his free hand. “First of all: why?”

Kamala threw her hands up in defense. “Don't get mad at me, it's just! I mean, I have noticed that you're always eager to see Miles first whenever we return from a mission,” she said quickly, “and you always light up whenever he enters a place.”

Sam raised his head up to stare at her. “What?”

“Just sayin’. And you have been laughing at all of Miles’ jokes lately, for like, a really long time.”

Sam spluttered. “He does a very funny spider imitation!” he cried out.

Kamala gave him a flat stare. “I've seen his imitation of a spider, Sam.” she deadpanned. “It's not that funny.”

Sam was sure that if any more blood rushed to his face, he would burst in a display of embarrassment. He was going to die. He was literally going to die. “That - That doesn't mean anything!”

Kamala shrugged. “Yeah, but sometimes it does. I've read enough fanfic to know about it. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I would totally love it if you did. But you don't have to. No pressure.”

“Yeah, well, I'm not going to. Because there is, in fact, nothing going on, and certainly nothing like what you think it is.”

Kamala raised an eyebrow, barely concealing her disbelief. “Ooookay. If you say so, Rocket.”

A thick silence spread between the two of them. Sam awkwardly looked down at his feet while Miles continued to doze on on his shoulder, unaware of the conversation that had just taken place.

“If it makes you feel any better, I think he likes you too.” Kamala said.

Sam whipped his head up. “Since when did you know about these type of things?”

She smirked. “Let's just say Miles isn't the only one on this team with superbly unfunny jokes.”

Sam considered her words and internally cringed as he remembered that he did, in fact, have some stupidly lame jokes that only Miles had laughed at. He was about to respond with a snarky quip of his own when Miles stirred a little in his sleep.  Sam immediately stilled and fell silent until the other boy was not feeling disturbed anymore and had settled back into sleep.

Kamala studied him. Sam felt a bit unnerved; even after knowing Kamala for a pretty long while now, he still felt like there were times when he never quite knew what was running through his friend’s head. He had a few good guesses, though.

“You still haven’t let go of Miles’ hand.” she pointed out. Sam was sure he was imagining it, but he was pretty sure he saw the tiniest hint of a smile on her face.

He look down at their clasped hands and tugged gently, but Miles would not let go. “There’s no way to entangle my arm from his, without waking him up. Let the dude have his sleep; we had a long day today.”

Kamala bit her lip to stop herself from grinning and shrugged. “Okie dokie. Whatever you say, Rocket.”

She turned back to her phone, no doubt texting Viv about this latest development. Sam still felt a little hot, but Miles had been really tired when they had boarded the subway, bumping into strangers from utter weariness. He didn’t want to deprive his friend off his desperately needed rest by waking him up.

 _And it’s certainly not because his hand fits so perfectly in mine_ , Sam thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i was a little worried that kamala being straight up in their face of recognizing some chemistry and coming up with a ship name would be a little ooc and weird, but then i remembered she straight up told wolverine about the wolverine/storm fic she wrote and decided it wasn’t too much of a stretch from her character lmao 
> 
> anyways! let me know what you thought, what you liked, and where i sucked and ways i can improve! u can always catch me on tumblr, until next time :D


End file.
